The Aftermath of A Fragile Cracked Love
by RedgravesTardis
Summary: Starts off with Bernie being angry at Serena for the affair with Leah, Bernie moves out and stays at Helen's / her mum and dads for awhile to let things blow over , But can Bernie regain Serena's trust and fix their relationship before its too late to fix their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Bernie had recently flown back to the UK after being away at Nairobi for a few months to make sure that her new hospital was ready to open after making a few little changes. The blonde had invited to Jason's and greta's wedding but no one had heard back from her so they didn't think she was able to make it but Bernie was planning a surprise of her own as it was Bernie's and Serena's 4th anniversary.

Serena had started to give up on her relationship with the blonde, as each time she would try to communicate with Bernie all she got back was Radio silence and started to wonder if Bernie was really with the wait. As Serena was working through her shift when she got a call to meet her in the on call room, Serena agreed and met Leah there. She went in and forgot to lock the door. They started to make out on the bed

Bernie had landed in the uk and went back to Serena to see if she was there so she started to look around the house while eating a cheese and ham sandwich that she had made while she was in the kitchen, she sighed not seeing her around her house so she picked up Her rucksack and put over her shoulder and took a slow walk to the hospital.

Soon as Serena and Leah was finished in the on call room, Serena sat at the nurses desk, typing up some reports when she started to feel guilty, she got out her phone and brought up Bernie's number and began to text to her "Bernie we really need to talk" she typed out but soon decided to delete the sentence Unknowingly that Bernie was about to surprise her.

When Bernie finally reached the hospital she managed to put her stuff in the shared office without Serena seeing, the blonde came up to the nurses table and put her warm hands over her partners eyes as the blonde did this Serena thought it was Leah

"Not know, I'm working"

The blonde looked a little confused for a moment before she went a head in continuing to surprise her, and leaned her head neck to Serena's

"Surprise" the blonde spoke in her soft husky voice with a smile

The brunette looked directly into her partners eyes "Bernie... your.." the brunette paused taking a breath from where she was shocked to see her "Your back"

"Fresh off the plane...I wanted to see you" the blond paused seeing the look on Serena's face "You...You don't seem pleased to see me..."

"No bern, I'm pleased to see you, I really am it's just that work has been so busy, you know how it goes"

"Unfortunately I do... when's your break?" The blonde smiled before asking her partner a question

"I've already had it"

"Oh, oh okay, no worries" the blonde replied a little disappointed

Serena nodded "I've got a lot of work to do , why don't you go home or something?" The brunette snapped at the blonde as she guilt was eating her alive.

The blonde looked confused again "don't snap at me, I only asked a simple question"

"And I gave you an answer..."

"Okay, fine just come and find me when you're done...or if you want to spend time with me before my trip is over..."

"How long are you planning on staying this time?"

"A little longer then last time..."

"Oh, okay, can't guarantee that we can spend time together as much as you wanted..Work is extremely busy.."

"i'm just going to let you get on with it" The blonde spoke with a nod and picked up her rucksack as she left the nurses station, she sighed to herself knowing that something was with Serena, like she was hiding something. The blonde made her way to the staff room after she put her stuff in her locker, she made herself a cuppa tea and lent back on the counter holding her cuppa tea, and drifted into a day dream as she was thinking on what was wrong with Serena.

Donna walked in and smiled instantly seeing that Bernie was back, Donna walked over to the counter and also made herself a cuppa, and watched Bernie for a few seconds. Bernie shook her head lightly as she came out the daydream as she could tell someone was staring at her

"Sorry"

"Don't be... When did you get back?"

The blonde sighed "A few hours ago, meant to be a surprise visit... but she doesn't wanna see me.. waste of a trip..."

Donna looked at her and raised an eyebrow "She loves you to pieces... she never stops talking about you..."

"She really wasn't pleased when I surprised her this time... she snapped at me and she hasn't snapped at me like that since she lost Elinor..."

"Im really sure its nothing, The AAU has been really busy since you left, so it could just that she's stressed with running the AAU on her own..." Donna paused deciding on tell her about how close Serena had been getting to Leah, she gave Bernie a little smile.

" I really feel like she's hiding something from me..."

Donna soon looked away from the blonde a little "I wasn't going to say anything but you deserve to know.."

"i deserve to know what?"

"Urm... Well... There's this F1 called Leah, Leah Faulkner... and well they've been getting really close.."

The blonde's heart broke being told the news, "Do you know how close?"

"Well I personally think she's more close to her then she is to you now... Bernie i'm so sorry"

"I know im asking a lot of questions but I need to know... so Urm... do you know how long it's been going on for?"

"the whole of six months of you being away..." Donna replied softly to Bernie's question

Bernie sighed "Maybe me and her are not meant to be..."

"You and her can face anything, look at you, you been together for four years now when nobody thought you was going to last but you major, you showed them.. and you can do that again, you can show Leah who's she dealing with"

"I suppose you're right.." the blonde spoke with a little shrug of her shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde looked down at her mug for a few moments , Donna watched her.

"You've got nothing to worry about , you are going to be fine i promise"

'I hope so" the blonde replied with a little smile again before she took the last few sips of her tea and put the cup into the sink before leaving the room to go and find her partner.

As the blonde looked around the hospital Serena was in the on call room with Leah, They were both in bed cuddling. Serena had no idea that Bernie was back in the Uk as the blonde would never tell her when she would be back. The blonde had now stepped on to the AAU, she looked around with a smile seeing how busy it was before heading into the direction of the office.

When Bernie reached the office she went in and put her coat over her chair moments before she sat down at her computer, she didn't log on to it as she wasn't sure if she was staying so she just leant back in her chair trying to think of Serena's whereabouts

An hour later, there was still no sign of Serena and now Bernie was out on the ward checking Serena's patients orbs and covering her theater slots, she didn't mind but it wasn't what she had planned to do as she just wanted to spend time with Serena. The blonde had gotten fed up with waiting for her partner to return so she went to take a break, the blonde not knowing that Serena was on the AAU but was in fact in one of the on call rooms with Leah.

As she walked pass the row of on call rooms she heard a familiar voice coming from one of them, the blonde pulled her confused face before she followed the voice. When she got to the middle on call room Serena's voice had grew louder. The blonde had her hand on the handle where she slowly opened the door.

Bernie soon opened the door fully seeing Serena making out with an F1 the older blondes heart broke into pieces, serena didn't notice at first but when she did she looked over "shit"

Bern just closed the door and went back to the shared office gathering her things before writing out her resignation that she was going to hand to Helen or Hassan.

Serena soon got cleaned up and came after Bernie, she walked into the office and closed the door. the blonde just blanked her. The brunette sighed "when did you get back?"

The blonde was resting against the filing cabinet who had her arms folded while she looked at her partner "oh only a few hours ago…"

"Why didn't you come and find me?"

"I did" the blonde replied bluntly.

"It wasn't what it looked liked"

"Wasnt what it looked liked? You was practically shagging her Serena!"

The brunette looked down at the floor "im sorry"

"How long has it been going on for?" The blonde asked while she tried to her cool

The brunette refused to answer which was making it hard for bernie to keep calm

"Ill ask again… how long has it been going on for?" The blonde asked again raising her voice

Serena jumped a little hearing her partner raise her voice, she kept her head down "a few weeks after you left" she mumbled quietly

"Pardon?"

"A few weeks after you left...im sorry"

Bernie shook her head as she couldn't believe what she was saying "you know i stayed loyal for you out there…"

"Im sorry" the brunette repeated

"What does she have that i dont'?"

"Nothing…"

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know..i missed you"

"Missing someone doesn't mean you cheat on them!" The blond raised her voice again and gave a pause

"Do you remember when i stuck by you when everyone else didn't? And when you went on your sabbatical i stayed here?"

Serena nodded "yes…"

"I never cheated when you went on your sabbatical"

"I said i was sorry"

"Sometimes sorry doesn't cut it"

"Bernie..please...i love you"

the blonde shook her head "i don't think you do anymore…"

"I do.. i do love you so much"

"No not anymore… im sorry but i need to do whats right"

"Bernie please don't do this to us"

"Us? Im not the one who destroyed that when you first started to sleep with her.. shes old enough to be your daughter!"

"You don't have to do this… let me fix it"

"There is nothing to fix...we're over… i hope your happy now" the blonde stated before picking up the envelope and her jacket then her suitcase where she walked out the office seeing almost everyone who was working on the ward now staring at her

"I don't know what your all staring at get back to work!" The blonde raised her voice not meaning to.

The blonde soon disappeared off the AAU and marched up to her sisters office, she saw it was empty so she dumped her suitcase down by the sofa so that she could open it, once she opened the suitcase she pulled out Serena's present which was a bottle of shiraz that she got in Nairobi.

The blonde just stared at it Debating on opening it in her sisters office. She rezipped up the suitcase and got up from the sofa looking for two wine glasses.

When she finally found them she poured her sister a glass before she guzzle down half the bottle. Helen was returning from her break but was needed by a junior f1 , she also didn't know that Bernie had came home.

Helen was taking a little while so the blonde took out her phone going on to pictures where she started delete every photo of her and Serena.

After about 20 mins helen walked into her office seeing Bernieand raised an eye brow "what are doing here? She asked unaware that her older sister was slightly drunk

"Came home….but now its a waste of time"

Helen looked at her again before looking over at the desk seeing the wine glass then looked back at bernie now seeing her holding the wine bottle

"Wanna talk about what happened?"

The blonde shook her head "i just came to give you something and to ask you something" the blonde replied a little drunkenly

"Right okay…"

The blonde didnt say anything and handed her her resignation letter

"But you just got back"

"Things change… i need your car keys" the blonde replied a little drunkenly again


End file.
